Galling is a common complication that arises when fastening or disassembling threaded components. Galling can result in damage to the threaded features or seizing of said components. Such damage or seizing can often be costly to repair or remedy. Galling is a form of adhesive wear and material transfer between metallic surfaces during operations in which relative motion of said surfaces is involved. The fastening of threaded components, in which interlocking threaded features are slid past each other under high loads, is an industrial operation which is notably prone or vulnerable to galling. Galling is a major concern in said application because the same features which promote galling, such as material ductility, metal on metal contact, friction, and high compressive loads, are not only present, but are indeed necessary features for operation.
However, galling can also occur at relatively low loads since localized pressure and energy density are greater than their respective macroscopic values. It is these local values which can result in elevated friction, promote material transfer, and induce phase transition. When two metallic surfaces, such as complimentary screw threads, are forced together, the high points or asperities found on each surface are the initial mating points. It is possible for said asperities to penetrate the opposing surface upon application of relative movement, thereby initiating plastic deformation and frictional forces between said surfaces. The induced pressure is highly localized, and the small region upon which the pressure is applied is termed the contact zone. Said pressure elevation yields increased friction heating and adhesive forces, thereby resulting in initiation of material transfer, creation of additional protrusions, and growth of said protrusions. Furthermore, galling is especially likely when disassembling threaded fasteners which have been in service for several years due to additional debris from local oxidation, foreign contaminants, and the breakdown, seepage, and removal of assembly lubricants.
The high ductility of commonly used machine screws can be considered a requisite characteristic for substantial material transfer and galling. Frictional heating is greatly related to the size, shape, and material properties of the plastic zones that surround the penetrating objects. Correspondingly, brittle fractures rarely generate copious amounts of heat due to the small, transitory plastic zones. If the height of the protrusion grows larger than a critical threshold value, it may penetrate the brittle oxide layer of the complimentary mating surface. As a result, said protrusion could cause damage to the ductile bulk material on which the oxide layer originally formed, thus creating a region of plastic flow around said protrusion. Thus, the geometry, loading conditions, and relative motion of the protrusion govern the material flow, contact pressure, and thermal profile during sliding.
In the dynamic sliding contact of nut torqueing, increasing axial compressive force is proportionally equal to a rise in potential energy and thermal energy in the aforementioned localized system. Thus, the high loads and relative rotation associated with the torqueing of threaded nuts onto and off of threaded counterparts are particularly susceptible to galling. Additionally, as the nut is turned further and sliding progresses, additional energy is supplied to the system. Initially, there is limited energy loss in the system (contact zone), since heat conduction away from the contact zone is significantly inhibited by the relatively small cross sectional area for thermal transport, and correspondingly low conductance, on the system boundary. The result is a corresponding increase in energy density and temperature in the contact zone, and said energy accumulation can damage the contact surfaces and alter their plastic behavior. Furthermore, the combination of direct contact and plastically deforming flow fields can result in the constitution of a common plastic zone in which the high energy density, pressure, and temperature promote inter-surface bonding. Generally, this greatly increases apparent adhesion as well as the force needed for further nut advancement or removal. In some cases this can cause seizing of the nut onto the threaded component, and removal of said nut requires time-consuming or destructive techniques such as cutting of the nut or screw. Reducing or eliminating the compressive load between threads greatly reduces the likelihood of galling due to a decrease in localized potential energy and frictional heating in the system.
One possible method of galling prevention is the use of a tensioning system to stretch the bolt before turning the nut off. Examples of such tensioning systems include hydraulic bolt tensioners and hydraulic nuts. However, the use of such systems can be time intensive and often require additional hydraulic machinery to produce the requisite operating pressures. Furthermore, said tensioning methods involve temporarily increasing the compressive load on the bolted component during disassembly, which may be undesirable in some circumstances. Examples of hydraulic tensioning devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,998,453; 5,527,015; and 7,673,849.
Another possible method of galling prevention is the use of a plurality of jackbolts to mechanically tension and unload the main stud or bolt. Contrary to the previously described hydraulic tensioning systems, this method has the advantage of not necessitating an increase of the compressive load on the bolted components during disassembly. However, this method of disassembly can be time intensive since multiple jackbolts must be unloaded for each main stud, often employing an iterative, step-wise unloading scheme. Examples of multiple jackbolt devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,618,994; 4,338,037; and 4,622,730.
An additional method of galling prevention is through the use of non-standard bolts or nuts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,206,072 describes a quick release nut which may be selectively disengaged from the fasteners threads. However, it is often necessary to employ standardized fasteners in order to comply with industry guidelines. Thus, the use of a specialty quick-release nut may be undesirable.
There is therefore a need for a load-relief washer which obviates the aforementioned problems.